


Welcome Home

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli finds his blond wig and bikini top and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wizardesslyn  
> Special thanks to @Joannalizzy

As the cab pulled onto his street, Adam tapped his phone to life texting to the devoted fans that he was home. How Adam wished he could have reached out to more of them during the travels but there just wasn’t enough time. Not enough space to fit them all in. But in his next tour he would be able to reach out to more of them and in his own way, thank them for being so loyal and caring.

 

When the cab turned into the driveway, Adam’s hand was already on the handle eager to get out and see the one person he had been missing more than anyone else. Rolling to a stop, Adam got out with cash in hand to pay the driver. The driver too got out to retrieve his bag from the trunk. They did a switch and handing over the money; Adam took his bag and went to the front door. Unlocking it, Adam lugged his suitcase inside expecting Sauli to be right there to jump on him like a spider monkey but there was nothing. Unzipping his boots was when the music started. It was some Finnish hip hop Adam didn’t recognize. 

 

Walking around the corner to face the living room, Adam saw something he in no way was prepared for. There was his beloved Sauli in a blond wig, red bikini top, black underwear and a purple sarong covering the bottom half. The Finn was dancing to the music. Pushing out his arms and wiggling his bottom as he had a huge smile on his lips. 

 

“Welcome home Adam. I missed you.”

 

Whether it was an early April’s fool’sjoke or just to get him to laugh, Adam loved the sight. It was new surprises around every corner with Sauli. One of the many reasons why he looked forward to each new day. He had to wipe a tear from his eye with how hard he was laughing. Rubbing the remnants of makeup off on his jeans, Adam walked closer to wrap his arms around Sauli and give him a lifting hug, picking up the Finn and letting him back down 90 degrees to the right. 

 

“I cannot even express how much I missed you.” Though the dozens of texts and odd hour Skype calls could have been a pretty good hint.Keeping Sauli close, he ran his hands down the others back and lower to cup as his ass; rubbing down the crease finding yet another surprise. Adam’s finger pressed against something hard tucked away in a very private place. Grabbing a hold of the globes of Sauli’s ass he pulled the man up tighter against his body feeling the growing erection pressing against his thigh. 

 

Taking a step back Adam worked on the knot in the sarong to undo it and toss the light material to the side. Smiling a half smile that he knew Sauli found sexy, Adam did a twirl with his finger. Following instructions, Sauli turned around so now his back was to Adam. Moving away for just a second, Adam stopped the music, rather eager to hear Sauli instead. 

 

There was so much to catch up on. Soon he would have to head out of the door again and back into the real world where there was so much required of him. But right now he was just Adam, a boyfriend who was ready to re-familiarize himself with his beautiful boyfriend. Sliding his jacket off, Adam dropped it to the ground as he got down onto his knees. Hooking fingers under the elastic of Sauli’s underwear Adam pulled them down the Finns legs. Swallowing hard, Adam noticed how smooth Sauli was; shaved for an added surprise. 

 

Twisting the anal plug back and forth, Sauli let out several moans as his hand slapped against the nearest wall for support. Tugging at the blond wig, it was pulled off,his skin goose bumped as the cool air caressed his neck and scalp. Sauli let it fall from his fingertips as his hand stroked up his length moaning softly the entire time.

 

Spreading his lover’s cheeks, Adam leaned in licking a stripe over the stretched hole and tasting a hint of raspberry from the lube Sauli had used; watching as it made the Finn shake and moan even more. Running his tongue around the rim before pressing the length of it inside and wiggling it up and down in what he called the snake. When Sauli started to rock back and forth, Adam gripped tighter on Sauli’s flesh. There would be bruises by the time they were done. Moving his mouth away, Sauli went to move and was stopped. With a playful slap on the thigh, Sauli stood with his legs further apart as Adam went back to work. Nipping at Sauli’s cheek and licked downwards not only to lavish his hole, but to tease the underside of his balls as well. 

 

“En voi…”

 

Pulling away Adam moved back up to stand on his feet. Sauli moaned out in his native language when he was close to coming. Adam wanted them both to finish together. “Let’s go into the bedroom.”

 

“Can I?” Pouting out his lower lip, Sauli tried to give the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

 

“Of course.” Turning around, Sauli hopped up carefully onto Adam’s back to piggy back it to the bedroom. Being light and nimble made it easy for Adam to manhandle Sauli.

 

At the bedroom door Sauli jumped down as they both entered. Adam started to undress allowing fabric to fall anywhere it wanted to. All Sauli had to worry about was the bikini top which was removed in seconds as he helped Adam with the rest of his clothes. Undoing the belt on his pants and when Adam sat upon the bed he pulled off each sock and then crawled onto the covers as well. 

 

Their eagerness slowed as they came together and started to kiss. Adam rubbing up and down on Sauli’s leg as the other pressed a hand right over Adam’s heart to feel the rhythmic beats as well as toy with some of the chest hair he found there. Nipping at the Finns bottom lip, Adam laughed lightly before going back to devour his boyfriends lips; stroking their tongues together once more before parting again. Adam pecked his lips, nose, chin, any part of his Finns face he could reach. 

 

Reaching over to the nightstand Adam tried to keep his hand on Sauli’s leg till he found that he could not reach. Letting out an annoyed grunt, Adam moved away fully to grab what was needed. Giggling, Sauli lay back on the bed. Coming back Adam had two condoms in his hand. Not as though they really needed them but it made cleaning up a breeze. Handing one over, they both tore open the wrapper and slipped it onto their eager cocks. 

 

Scooting closer, Sauli was guided onto his side facing away from Adam. With the Finn’s top leg bent, Adam was able to get in close and slide his cock into Sauli’s tight hole. Starting off with a steady pace, Adam wrapped his arm around Sauli, keeping their chest close, as their connected bodies shared in the pleasure. As the sparks of pleasure increased so did Adam’s hips. Before too long he was pounding Sauli’s ass with abandon. 

 

“Miekkonen ,Voi luoja.” Sauli was writhing and wiggling against Adam. It could end right now by stroking himself but he wanted to come from Adam’s cock alone. 

 

Moving his hand up to grab at Sauli’s neck, he tightened just a bit. Not enough to choke the Finn but enough to control his breathing. In the next few seconds Sauli started to come. His moans loud enough to echo off the walls and fill their house. Just as Sauli started to come down, Adam removed his hand from the Finns throat and held onto his lover tight as he found his own release. 

 

Pulling out, Adam stayed close. Sauli pulled Adam’s arm up enough so he could place kisses on it. They both whispered out words of love and devotion to each other. The time apart just a memory now, all that matter was they were together. 

 

Once cleaned up, they both redressed in just underwear as they made their way back to the living room. Laying back on the couch, Sauli was there laying on top of him working the remote control so Adam could catch up on the shows he had missed. They started with Idol. Checking his phone again, Adam went to text about Idol and looked over what he fans had written him. A big smile came over his face. If only they knew what had really happened the moment he stepped in the door and found the love of his life in a bikini.

 

The End


End file.
